A Taste of Their Own Medicine
by Rainheart344
Summary: Akaito and Mikuo decide to scare Nigaito...Little do they know the trouble they caused themselves! One-shot.


**Crackfic, perhaps?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Dude, stop poking me." Akaito mumbled, pushing his friend's hand away from his face.

"But I'm bored. And poking you is fun." Mikuo whined. The two were sitting on the couch in Mikuo's house. They were the only one's there, since Miku had decided to go shopping with Rin or something.

"Hey, wait," Akaito grinned. "Do you want to go scare Nigaito?"

"Isn't he really easy to scare?" Mikuo asked in confusion.

"That's the point."

* * *

The two boys went to the park, where Akaito knew his younger-by-ten-minutes brother was. Akaito was the third youngest of...Eight? Somewhere around there. But the weird part was that Akaito and all his siblings were the same age.

"There he is," Akaito pointed to a familiar green haired boy sitting by himself at a picnic table, reading a book.

"Are you sure we should do this? Kaiko's gonna get mad..." Mikuo trailed off, knowing how scary Akaito's older-by-five-minutes sister could be when she was mad.

"So? She doesn't have to know it was us."

"And how will we disguise ourselves then?" Mikuo asked, irritated with his slightly younger friend.

Akaito pulled his scarf over his face.

"Dude, your hair's still showing. He'll be able to tell it's you." Mikuo muttered.

"Then I'll go fast." Akaito raced out and quickly tickled his younger brother. Nigaito screamed and threw his book in the air by accident. Akaito raced back as the book hit a nine year old who lived down the street from Akaito and the rest of his huge family.

"Akaito! You made him hit Yuki!" Mikuo shouted quietly at his red-head friend.

"Shh! They're gonna see us!" Akaito hissed. The book had hit Yuki on her head. "Besides, she owes me a dollar for when I bought her ice cream last summer anyway."

"I _gave _you the money to buy her ice cream!" Mikuo hissed back. Akaito shrugged as they watched Nigaito rush over to apologize and get his book.

"What book is he reading anyway?" Mikuo asked as he watched the slightly younger boy settle with his book again.

"Something about cats, I think. Warriors or something like that." Akaito shrugged. "Who cares? Your turn."

"Hell no." Mikuo whisper-shouted, staring at his friend like he was insane.

"I'll tell Nigaito you were the one who tickled him." Akaito wiggled his eyebrows.

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Fine. And don't do that with your eyebrows, it's creepy." The teal haired boy stood and climbed a tree that hung over the table and crawled to the end of one of the branches. Dropping down, he yelled. Nigaito looked up and yelled in surprise when he saw Mikuo coming at him. The younger boy screamed and ran towards where Yuki was playing on the swings.

"Oww..." Mikuo groaned. Akaito stood over him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" The red haired boy shouted.

"Yeah, I guess...I think I broke my arm or something. Did Nigaito see our faces?" Mikuo looked at the Akaito's brother, who was talking to Yuki.

"Dunno. Let's run!" Akaito told his friend. He yanked Mikuo up by his good arm and the two took off running towards Mikuo's house.

* * *

"Was that your brother?" Yuki asked.

Nigaito gave a small nod. "I-I think so."

"Should you go see if his friend is okay?"

"M-mikuo? H-he'll probably be fine." Nigaito shrugged. "B-bye Yuki."

Nigaito began walking back to his -hectic- house. As always, Zeito was in the front yard by himself, sitting on the curb and playing with his yo-yo. He didn't even look up when Nigaito nervously speed walked past him.

As always, when Nigaito walked in, Kaito was on the couch eating ice cream. Mokaito was probably in the kitchen making coffee, Taito was probably downstairs in his room(AKA, half the basement, the other half was Nigaito's room.), Kaiko was probably with her best friend Gumi or in her room and Kageito...Well, Kageito wasn't as easy to predict as the rest of the Shion family. And Kikaito was probably...He was just as hard to predict as Kageito.

Nigaito began making his way up the stairs towards his sister's room. He knocked and Kaiko called that it was okay for him to come in.

"What's up?" Kaiko asked. She was hanging off her bed upside down with a book in her hands.

"I saw Akaito and Mikuo at the park. They scared me and Mikuo actually dropped from the tree above me." Nigaito replied.

"Seriously?!" Kaiko's eyes widened and she fell off her bed. Kaiko may have been one of the more saner teens in the Shion family, but that didn't mean she didn't act crazy like the rest of them.

"Yeah...I think Akaito tickled me -someone did- and I accidently threw my book in the air and it hit Yuki."

"What book? And Yuki's that girl in fourth grade who lives down the street from us, right?"

Nigaito nodded. "Yeah. And it's," He looked at the book. "A Warriors Super Edition. Crookedstar's promise."

"Looks heavy."

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna go now, bye Kaiko."

* * *

"You don't know?! How the hell do you break your arm without knowing how you did it?! Idiot!" Miku was currently taking care of her brothers arm.

"I fell.. From a tree?" Mikuo smiled sheepishly. "We were trying to scare Nigaito."

"Idiots," Miku mumbled. Louder, she continued. "We'll get it x-rayed tomorrow. I'm gonna go hang out with Rin."

"'Kay." "Bye, Miku!"

"So..Whaddya wanna do for dinner?" Akaito asked.

"Well...I can't cook and neither of us have any cash...Your house?" Mikuo replied.

"NO! Kaiko will KILL us!" Akaito shouted. "Wait..." He thought about for a minute. "She won't have as much against me if you come! Come with me! PLEASE COME WITH ME!" Akaito begged.

"Geez, I'll come, I'll come." Mikuo muttered.

* * *

"They're coming!" Kikaito hissed from the window.

"Get in your spot then!" Kaiko hissed. She, Kaito and Kikaito had had a great idea to give Akaito and Mikuo a taste of their own medicine. They had even gotten Taito to help, though Zeito remained in the front yard. Miku, Rin and Len had joined though, when Kaiko and Kaito had told them about it.

"Guys! I'm home!" Akaito yelled as he walked in, Mikuo behind him. At this moment, the Shion family and Miku, Rin and Len jumped up, shouting.

Mikuo practically jumped onto Akaito and Akaito probably peed his pants.

"YESSS! Gimme five Len!" Kaito shouted, holding up his hand so he could high-five his shorter friend. Len high-fived him.

"Boo-yah!~" Rin shouted, jumping up and fist pumping.

"Not...Not funny guys." Akaito said, breathing heavily.

"That was hilarious!" Miku replied.

"No it wasn't!" Mikuo whined.

"Yeah it was!" Mokaito laughed.

"A taste of your own medicine." Kikaito told them. The two just glared at the always-optimistic half-android.

* * *

**Good? Bad? **

**Kikaito could be a VocaDROID. You know, like Zane from Ninjago is a ninDROID? **


End file.
